


Teach Me How To Kiss

by Calicolor



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Cinnamon Roll Katsuki Yuuri, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, Plenty of blushing, Romance, Wow so much blushing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-10
Updated: 2016-12-10
Packaged: 2018-09-07 14:58:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8805340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Calicolor/pseuds/Calicolor
Summary: Yuuri has never been kissed before. So, naturally, he goes to Viktor for help.





	

Viktor watched from the sidelines of the skating rink as Yuuri was practicing his Eros routine for about the tenth time of the day. He had offered break after break to Yuuri, but he’d turned down every one only to push away from the wall and return to his skating. Something was different about him today. Ever since they had arrived at the rink, the brunette had insisted on performing the piece nonstop. The way he glided across the ice today differed from any previous times. His movements were more confident than usual. He skated across the ice, his arms flying wildly around himself in that seductive manner of his. His jumps left Viktor mesmerized and unable to look away, even when he missed a few here and there. The confidence in them was what drew Viktor in.

Despite this newfound confidence in his routine, Viktor couldn’t help but notice that there was a hint of uncertainty within his movements. Anybody else watching probably wouldn’t notice it at all. But the Russian knew him better than anyone. He could sense that there was something on his mind…especially since it was a dead giveaway when he flubbed his jumps. He seemed to be deep in concentration. It was as if Yuuri was searching for something…something that he couldn’t quite grasp yet.

But what was it?

Viktor looked down at his watch, realizing how late it was now. It was probably dark outside. He cupped his hands around his mouth and called out to Yuuri.

“Yuuri! That’s enough for today!”

Yuuri’s head turned slightly at the call directed toward him but he immediately returned to the step sequence he had been working on.

“Yuuri!” Viktor called again, a bit more forceful this time. It wasn’t like Yuuri to ignore him.

This time, Yuuri abandoned the spot he’d been occupying in the middle of the rink and skimmed across the ice toward the railing. His eyes were glued to the space in front of his skates, intense focus burning within them. He reached the exit and stepped off the ice and onto the floor and trudged over to a bench. He started to change back into his normal shoes. Viktor made his way over to him.

“Good work today, Yuuri.”

Yuuri glanced up at him and quickly looked back to his own hands as he continued untying his laces. He still seemed to be in that focused state.

“You seemed really into your practice today. Is something on your mind?”

Still, no response from the brunette.

Viktor sighed. He hated being ignored. But he especially hated it when _Yuuri_ ignored him. He decided he would let it slide for now though. Yuuri would come to him if there was something he needed to tell him.

Viktor waited in silence until Yuuri finished putting on his sneakers and putting his skates away. Yuuri hitched his bag onto his shoulder and started making his way to the exit, not even waiting for the other man. Viktor followed after him, feeling concerned.

* * *

Later that evening, Viktor was lounging around in the living room area, lying on the floor while lazily stroking Makkachin’s fur. The only light in the room was that of the streetlights outside, streaming in dimly through the windows. He wondered what was wrong with Yuuri today. He hadn’t said a word to him the whole way home. He’d hardly even looked his way. It was really starting to worry him. Had Viktor done something wrong? Why else would he be ignoring him?

Yuuri’s parents and sister had gone out to eat a late dinner, so it was just Viktor and Yuuri in the house. Although, it felt as if it was just Viktor and his poodle since Yuuri had locked himself in his room the moment they had arrived home.

Anxious thoughts clouded Viktor’s mind as he slowly started to drift off, hugging Makkachin close.

Visions of blades cutting through ice…the scraping sounds reverberating in his ears…the silhouette of Yuuri Katsuki gliding across it…coming closer to him…closer…and then turning away at the last second…gliding away from him…

It felt like only a moment had passed before he was suddenly awakened by the feeling of someone watching him. He slowly opened his eyes only to be met with a pair of dark brown ones. They were upside down. Viktor’s currently fuzzy mind couldn’t recognize whose they were and why they were upside down in front of his face. After a long moment of squinting sleepily back at them, his mind began to put the pieces together. He realized that it was Yuuri’s face that was above his…and that it was awfully close to his own. Viktor’s eyes widened. He felt his face heat up. His heart was beating inside his chest at a much quicker pace than it had been previously.

“Y-Yuuri?” he croaked out.

Yuuri’s eyes widened, too. It looked as if he’d been caught doing something he shouldn’t. He sat up quickly.

“Oh, erm, Viktor. I thought you were sleeping. Sorry for bothering you…”

Viktor couldn’t help but wonder why Yuuri had just been sitting there watching him. If he’d needed to tell him something, wouldn’t he have woken him up? Oh gosh…how long had he been there? The mere thought of the other man watching him sleep…and at that proximity…oh it was probably coloring his face quite a different hue right about now. He was thankful that the lights were off.

Yuuri started to stand up to leave the room but Viktor grabbed his wrist, pulling him back down to the floor.

“No, it’s okay,” Viktor said. “Did you need something?”

Yuuri avoided his eyes and chose to rest his gaze on Viktor’s grip around his wrist instead. He fidgeted uncomfortably.

“It’s not that I…I don’t necessarily need any…well, I, um…”

It was like all that confidence from earlier had disappeared completely now. Yuuri was back to his usual awkward, bumbling self. Viktor found that side of him incredibly endearing. He couldn’t help himself as he removed his hand from Yuuri’s wrist and brought it upward to gently cup his cheek. Yuuri finally looked into his eyes, cheeks suddenly ablaze.

“Yuuri. What’s wrong?” Viktor asked, a serious expression on his face. His eyebrows were furrowed together with concern.

The brunette bit his lip nervously. He averted his gaze as he was probably putting together what he wanted to say. Viktor rubbed small circles into his cheek, waiting patiently.

Yuuri spoke slowly.

“There’s something missing in my Eros performance…”

Viktor didn’t say anything, waiting for him to go on. Yuuri still didn’t look him in the eyes.

“You see, it’s strange to me…I do this seductive routine…I try to show my ‘Eros’ in it. Yet I…I’ve never…”

Yuuri went silent. Viktor looked at him, inquisitively. He wished Yuuri would look at him.

“You’ve never what, Yuuri? … Yuuri?”

Brown eyes finally met his own, filled with a sort of determination.

“I’ve never even kissed anyone.”

Viktor looked at him, feeling somewhat amazed that nobody had ever kissed such a beautiful young man. But then again, knowing his awkward and jumpy personality, it only seemed fitting that he was too pure for that sort of thing. Part of him wanted to laugh at how silly it was for Yuuri to be feeling tied up over something as trivial as kissing. But he resisted the urge to do so because he knew better. Many people could be really sensitive to that sort of thing. He’d expect Yuuri would be, too. So instead, he tried to comfort him.

“It’s not really that big of a deal. You don’t need to have kissed anyone to skate your routine. There’s no need for you to worry—”

“But I _want_ to be kissed,” Yuuri exclaimed, interrupting him. “I _want_ to experience it. Everyone my age had their first kiss, and probably more. You’ve probably kissed people before. But I’m in my 20’s and I just…I just _haven’t_. No one even knows how I feel about it. Heck, I don’t think anyone even knows I’ve never been kissed.”

Viktor stared, jaw slightly agape. He was shocked at the outburst from the younger man. But he was nonetheless happy to hear _something_ out of him today. He gave a small smile and ran a hand through Yuuri’s dark locks.

“I understand how you feel, Yuuri. Now I see why you were acting so down earlier. But it’s still okay if you haven’t experienced it.”

Yuuri suddenly grasped around Viktor’s hand on top of his head, bringing it down close to his chest. Viktor tilted his head in confusion.

“Can’t you see what I’m trying to say here?”

Viktor just continued to stare at him, unable to figure him out. Yuuri groaned.

“Ugh…don’t make me say it…Viktor…I want you to teach me how to kiss.”

Viktor felt his heart just about jump out of his chest. The two silently stared at one another. The only sounds in the room were their breathing and Makkachin’s snoring behind Viktor. His throat had gone dry. He didn’t know what to say. He had actually wanted to do this for a long time, but now that the moment was actually here, he couldn’t believe it was happening. The way he had always imagined this happening was him planting one on Yuuri in the heat of a dramatic moment between them. But Yuuri was actually _asking_ him to do it. It was making him feel uncharacteristically nervous.

“Why me?” Viktor whispered.

Yuuri squeezed his hand tighter.

“It’s only natural, right? I skate to Eros…for you. It would feel weird if it were with someone else. And…”

Viktor would have let his mind linger longer over the fact that Yuuri skated for him, but he was too busy waiting for what came after “and”. Yuuri, however, simply trailed off as if to leave it at that. But Viktor wasn’t going to let that slide. He squeezed Yuuri’s hand back.

“That’s not the only reason, is it?”

Yuuri stared back into Viktor’s eyes, something unreadable within the dark irises. A tense silence enveloped them. And then it was broken by a short but crucial answer.

“…No.”

Viktor couldn’t stop himself from leaning forward and taking his hand out of Yuuri’s grip, only to bring it around to the back of Yuuri’s head. He pulled his head closer to his own, bringing their foreheads together. Dark eyes stared into his, and now Viktor could clearly see what it was within them.

_Desire._

“How could I possibly say no to that?” Viktor growled.

Viktor brought his lips to Yuuri’s, savoring the taste of cherry chapstick that Yuuri had surely applied before coming out into the living room. _This sneaky kid._ He sucked lightly on his bottom lip, running his fingers through the silky strands of dark hair. Yuuri felt tensed up, his lips rigid against his own. He was likely nervous, with it being his first kiss and all. He just didn’t know what to do. Viktor would just have to find some way to… _encourage_ him along the way. Surely, he would loosen up with a little time. Viktor brought his hands to rest on the other’s shoulders. He started sucking a little harder, eliciting a soft whine from the other man. He felt the younger one squirming slightly within his grasp. Viktor pulled away just enough to ask something.

“Is this okay, Yuuri?”

“Y-Yes. This is fine, but…but…um…”

Without warning, Yuuri climbed into his lap and wrapped his legs around his back. He draped his arms around his neck, his face covered in a deep rosy color. His innocent eyes were fixed on Viktor’s chin. Viktor’s breath hitched, surprised at his sudden boldness.

“…I thought this would be more comfortable,” Yuuri murmured, avoiding eye contact.

Viktor didn’t answer him. He was too busy trying to hide his own blush to do anything. Yuuri’s face moved slightly closer to his own.

“Is this okay, Viktor?” he whispered, his breath landing in small puffs against Viktor’s nose.

Viktor was beginning to think that Yuuri was better at this whole seduction thing than he himself knew. He latched onto the younger man’s lips once again, mumbling against them.

“…More than okay…”

He felt Yuuri’s eyelashes flutter against his cheeks as he continued kissing the brunette, who had finally figured out how to move his own lips. Well if a kiss was what Yuuri wanted, a kiss is what Viktor would give him. He had to make sure to give him the full experience.

It felt so nice. It was amazing that something like this was finally happening. He not only got to kiss Yuuri, but he was also Yuuri’s first kiss. There was something about it that made him feel…special. Like he was more important than anyone else in Yuuri’s life.

Yuuri chose him.

These thoughts riled him up. He couldn’t hold himself back anymore as he pressed his lips harder against the other’s, earning a gasp. He took the chance to slide his tongue inside Yuuri’s mouth, exploring around his teeth and the roof of his mouth. He tried to encourage Yuuri to move his tongue, poking and prodding at it with his own. But Yuuri made no attempt to reciprocate any of Viktor’s advances. Instead, Yuuri just made a sort of whimpering sound. Viktor was certain he was just nervous and unsure of what to do. After all, he was giving him a freaking _French kiss_ for his first kiss. But he couldn’t help it with the way Yuuri was leading him on. The way he was making him _feel_.

Viktor tried to ease the tension by running his hands up along his back and onto his shoulders, rubbing them, tenderly. After a few moments, Yuuri finally started to move his own tongue. He joined in the dance going on between their mouths, even finding the confidence to explore Viktor’s, as well. After a while, they broke apart, gasping for breath. They gazed at one another.

“Wow, Viktor,” Yuuri began. “That was…something.”

“Is that a good thing or a bad thing?” Viktor said with a smile on his face.

“Definitely good,” Yuuri chuckled. “Thank you…Coach.”

Viktor snorted.

“Honestly, Yuuri. ‘Coach’? I’m sure we’re boyfriends at this point.”

An embarrassed look washed over Viktor as he felt his heartbeat speed up. He looked down at his hands between them, wringing them together nervously. Maybe he was asking for too much.

“That is, um, if you _want_ us to be.”

“Yes. Of course I do,” Yuuri said, not missing a beat.

Viktor looked up at him with a face of pure joy. They were going to be a couple now! They could do boyfriend-y things like holding hands, and kissing, and sharing milkshakes, and—

“Viktor, you know you’re saying that out loud, right?”

“Eh?”

Viktor looked at the younger man’s face, which was painted bright red once again. The sight made him chuckle. He suddenly got an idea. He narrowed his eyes, a sly smile forming on his face. His hands found their way to either side of Yuuri’s burning face.

“Does this mean I can finally sleep in your room?”

If Viktor thought Yuuri’s face couldn’t get any redder, he was quickly proven wrong.

“V-V-V-Vik-Viktor! No way!”

“Aw,” Viktor put on a sad pouty face. “But you’ve never even let me see your room yet. What are you hiding? Why can’t I—”

Viktor stopped talking abruptly. He suddenly had the best idea ever. He jumped up from where he was sitting, Yuuri tumbling out of his lap to lay face down on the floor.

“Viktor, what are you—”

Yuuri looked up to see a wide grin on the Russian’s face. This only lasted for a split second, before said Russian was sprinting away toward the hallway.

Toward Yuuri’s bedroom.

“V-Viktor! Nooooooo!”

Viktor heard Yuuri calling after him but didn’t stop running. This could be his only chance to get a glimpse of the brunette’s room. He couldn’t give up now! He passed by one…two…three doors and then, there it was at the end. He flung the door wide open only to be met with his own face. In fact, there were many of his faces plastered on the walls of the room. When the realization hit him of what he was seeing, he felt his heart jump.

“Shit, Yuuri…this is…” he mumbled aloud.

He heard fast footsteps approaching from behind him followed by an exasperated gasp. The footsteps came to a stop. Viktor found that he couldn’t tear his eyes away from the posters. It was like he was caught in a trance.

“V-Viktor…I know what it looks like but it’s not…well actually it is but…but don’t…please don’t think I’m weird or anything…oh who am I kidding, you’re definitely weirded out, aren’t yo—”

Yuuri’s rant was cut short when the man in front of him quickly turned on his heel and grabbed his chin, pulling him into another passionate kiss. The brunette’s eyes were as wide as saucers, his body frozen in place. Viktor pulled away, still holding Yuuri’s chin, and looked at him with warmth in his eyes.

“How could you keep this from me, _lyubov moya_?”

Yuuri continued to stare him in the face, wide-eyed.

“First off, I don’t know what that means. Second, how could I?” He looked off to the side. “You’d probably think I was weird or something…”

Viktor just smiled at him, letting out a quiet laugh.

“Tell me, Yuuri. How would _you_ feel if you walked into _my_ bedroom and saw pictures of _you_ all over the walls?”

Yuuri scrunched his face up as if in thought. Then he opened his mouth to answer.

“Well, I’d feel flattered. And I’d feel…um…” Yuuri’s face heated up at whatever he was thinking.

“You’d feel what? _Zvezda moya_?”

“Again with the Russian!”

“Well?”

“…I’d feel…kind of…turned on…”

Viktor gave him a look of confirmation.

“Exactly. Now you know how I feel right now. And speaking of now…” Viktor grabbed Yuuri’s hand and pulled him through the doorway. “How about I teach you how Russians kiss?”

“V-Viktor! My family could come home any minute—”

“Don’t worry, this won’t take long!”

The door closed behind them and was locked, followed by many distressed sounds from Yuuri.

**Author's Note:**

> "Lyubov moya" : my love  
> "Zvesda moya" : my star
> 
> Is anyone else as obsessed with this anime as I am?


End file.
